


Jacen Nouveau

by Irusu



Series: Star Wars Nouveau [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Art Nouveau is still FTW!





	Jacen Nouveau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y HELO THAR ambiguously! It is I, your COMPLETELY ANONYMOUS ASSIGNED CREATOR, here to provide a sequel to a COMPLETELY UNCONNECTED ARTWORK given to you in an exchange that I HAVE OF COURSE NEVER PARTICIPATED IN. 
> 
> YOU WILL NEVER GUESS MY IDENTITY.  
>  (context and links will be provided for the clueless after creators are revealed)
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Context, post-reveals, is that this is a follow-up to [Rebels Nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917852), portraits of Kanan and Hera I did for ambiguously in the 2017 May the Fourth Be With You Star Wars Exchange.


End file.
